Liebe auf den ersten Blick
by MScofield
Summary: Diese FF beginnt ein paar Jahre bevor Dr. Michaela Quinn in der Show nach Colorado Springs kommt.
1. Chapter 1: A new world

1. Eine neue Welt

Michaela konnte es nicht glauben. Sie saß im Zug in Richtung Colorado Springs. Dort wurde ein Arzt gebraucht. Wie es dort wohl sein wird? Sie war hin und her gerissen. In den letzten Tagen war einfach so viel passiert und jetzt fuhr sie ans andere Ende, um dort al Ärztin zu praktizieren. Das war alles was sie noch hatte. Morgen früh würde sie mit der Postkutsche in ihrem neuen Zuhause ankommen.

Die Postkutsche fuhr in Colorado Springs ein. Es war alles so andres hier. Hier gab es keine teuren Gebäude und der Boden war schmutzig und matschig. Sie stieg aus und erblickte einen älteren Mann.

„Entschuldigen sie Gentleman. Wo kann ich Reverent Johnson finden?"

„Denke bei der Kirche. Da drüber über die Wiese kommen sie direkt darauf zu."

„Danke. Denken sie es stört jemand, wenn ich so lange meine Gepäck hier stehen lasse?"

„Nein sicher nicht Miss."

„Schönen Tag noch Gentleman."

Michaela machte sich auf den Weg zur Kirche.

„Entschuldigen sie, sind sie Reverent Timothy Johnson?"

„Ja kann ich ihnen helfen Miss?"

„Mein Name ist Michaela Quinn."

Der Reverent dachte einen Moment nach. „Ach ja unsere neue Ärztin. Es freut mich sie kennen zulernen. Wir haben sie erst nächste Woche erwartet."

„Es lief alles etwas schneller als erwatet."

„Gut. Ich schau eben mal nach Sully. Er wollte sich um alles kümmern."

Sie liefen wieder mehr in Richtung Stadt. Plötzlich rutschte Michaela auf dem matschigen Boden aus und mit dem Gesicht im Matsch. Sie nahm die Hand an die ihr entgegen gestreckt wurde und stand auf. Doch es war nicht die Hand des Reverent. Vor ihr stand ein Mann mit langen, Blonden Harre und strahlend blauen Augen. Er muss ende der 20er sein. Als sie ihm in die Augen schaute wurde ihre Beine ganz schwach. Was war nur mit ihr los.

„Der Boden ist hier etwas rutschig, wenn es geregnet hat. Da müssen sie etwas besser aufpassen."

Er lächelte sie an, aber Michaela war so in Trance, das einzige was sie sagen konnte war: „Danke."

„Oh Sully. Wir waren gerade auf der Suche nach ihnen. Das hier ist Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Sully lächeln verblasste einen Moment. „Aber ich dachte sie kommen erst eine Woche später. Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

„Ich konnte doch etwas früher abreisen. Gibt es damit ein Problem?"

„Nein, nichts schlimmes. Ich bring sie erst mal zu Charlotte... Charlotte Cooper. Ihr gehört die Pension hier." Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen in Richtung des Ladens, um Michaelas Gepäck abzuholen.

„Was bedeutet das alles? Womit sind sie nicht fertig? Der Reverent sagte irgendwas davon, dass ist sich um alles kümmern würden."

„Ich glaub es wird Zeit, dass ich mich Richtig vorstelle. Ich bin Sully."

„Ja das Sagte der Reverent schon. Es freut mich sie kenne zulernen."

„Ebenfalls. Ich bin der Vermittler zwischen den Cheyenne und der Army, aber da man davon nicht besonders gut leben kann, bau ich auftragsweise Häuser. Allerdings ist ein Auftragsgeber verstorben. Das heißt ich hätte es zu vermieten. Es ist nicht besonderes, eher eine Hütte als ein Haus und ist ein wenig außerhalb. Das Problem ist nur, das ich noch dabei bin es ein wenig auf fordermann zu bringen. Hab es vor ungefähr 6 Monaten gebaut und es hat nie jemand darin gewohnt."

„Das klingt sehr gut. Kann ich es sehen?"

„Können sie reiten?"

„Nein."

„Auch nicht schlimm. Zu Fuß dauert es ein wenig länger. Aber sie müssen furchtbar müde sein von der langen Reise. Was halten sie davon, wenn sie sich erst mal ein wenig ausruhen und ich hol sie dann heute gegen Abend ab und wir machen einen Spaziergang dort raus oder ist ihnen morgen lieber?"

„Bis heute Abend bin ich sicher wieder fit." Nun kamen sie an der Pension an und eine Frau mittleren Alters öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo Charlotte. Das hier Dr. Michaela Quinn. Sie ist eine Woche früher hier. Leider bin ich mit der Hütte noch nicht so weit. Haben sie noch ein Zimmer frei für die nächsten paar Tage?"

„Guten Tag Dr. Quinn. Freut mich sie kennen zulernen. Ja ich hab noch ein Zimmer frei. Kommen sie doch rein." Sully und Michaela folgten ihr in ein Zimmer und Sully stellte dann ihr Gepäck neben dem Bett ab.

„Also och lass sie dann mal ein wenig ausruhen. Ich hol sie dann heute Abend ab. Bis später."

„Ja bis später dann." Sully verließ das Zimmer

„Ja also wenn sie irgendetwas brauchen sollten, dann sagen sie nur bescheid. Ich lass sie dann auch mal alleine."

„Vielen Dank für alles."

„Keine Ursache." Charlotte verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer und Michaela machte sich ans auspacken. Sie wurde hier ja schon mal gut empfangen. Ja das würde ihr neues Zuhause sein. Nun hatte sie ein Foto ihrer Familie in der Hand und ihr liefen ein paar Tränen die Wange hinunter.


	2. Chapter 2: The new home

Michaela saß inzwischen in der Küche der Pension und unterhielt sich mit Charlotte und ihren Kindern Matthew, Colleen und Brian. Besonders Brian und Colleen waren ganz angetan.

„Und sie waren wirklich auf einem College? Ich dachte Mädchen dürfen das nicht."

„Ja auf einem College. Natürlich dürfen Frauen auch auf ein College, wir müssen nur stärker dafür Kämpfen, weil die meisten Männer das nicht gerne sehen."

„Und ihre Eltern, was haben die dazu gesagt?"

Sie schaute kurz auf ihre Hände. „Meine Mutter wollte immer, dass ich heirate nur mein Vater hat es zum unterstürzt. Er hat sich immer ein Sohn gewünscht, der in seine Fußstapfen tritt. Als ich dann Interesse für die Medizin gezeigt habe war er glücklich darüber. Er dachte immer, dass ich sein lang ersehnter Sohn werde. Er wollte mich Michael nennen. Michaela war dann ein Kompromiss. Aber er hat mich immer Mike genannt?"

Nun schaltete sich Brian ein: „Darf ich sie Dr. Mike nennen?"

„Ja gern." Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Sully trat ein.

„Und sind sie so weit."

„Also von mir aus können wir los, Mr. Sully."

„Nennen sie Sully."

Michaela lächelte ihn an. „Aber nur wenn sie mich Dr. Mike nennen."

„Einverstanden. Ok dann los."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und liefen aus der Stadt raus."

Sie liefen den größten Teil schweigen neben einander her. Beide waren zu aufgeregt etwas zu sagen.

„Da sind wir. Ich weiß es nichts großartiges. Und es sind noch ein paar Reparaturen fällig."

Michaela ging die paar Treppen nach oben und öffnete die Tür. Die Hütte war vollständig möbiliert. „Da sind ja Möbel drin."

„Ja das wollte der Auftraggeber so, aber sie sind völlig unbenutzt."

„Sully die Hütte ist großartig." Plötzlich entdeckte sie den gedeckten Tisch, als Sully eintrat.

„Was ist denn das?"

„Ich dachte, das sie bestimmt noch nichts gegessen haben und sie wollen vielleicht ihr neues Zuhause einweihen?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich hab tatsächlich noch nicht gegessen."

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und fingen an zu Essen.

Nach dem essen sagte Michaela:„Hmm... das war aber lecker. Jetzt sagen sie nicht, sie hätten das gekocht."

„Ja, irgendwie muss man sich ja ernähren und das ohne kochen zu können dürfte etwas schwierig sein."

„Ich glaub da könnte ich mir mal ne Scheibe abschneiden."

Sully schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Können sie etwa nicht kochen?"

Michaela schaute etwas beschämt auf ihre Hände. „Ähm... na ja... es ist eben... in Bosten hatten wir Dienstmädchen und Köchinnen. Da braucht man das nicht zu können."

Sie blickte einen Moment traurig, doch dann fügte sie hinzu: „Ich denk mal ich muss noch einiges lernen, um hier überleben zu können." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Sully bemerkte ihren Stimmungswechsel und durchschaute auch ihr gespieltes Lächeln.

„Dr. Mike. Ich weiß, wir haben uns erst heute kennen gelernt, aber darf ich sie etwas persönliches fragen?"

„Ja sicher, aber es kommt auf sie Frage an, ob ich antworte." Sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Sully schaute sie einen Moment an. Man diese Frau. Was macht sie nur mit mir? Oh, dieser Blick.

Er lächelte sie auch an.

„Na gut, dann versuch ich ´s einfach mal: Sie scheinen mir irgendwie mit dem Herz noch nicht hier zu sein. Ich weiß, es ist ein großer Schritt ganz neu anzufangen. Vor allem in einer ganz anderen Welt. Es wird einiges auf sie zukommen und ich wird ihnen auch gerne helfen, aber sind sie sich ihres Schrittes bewusst? Ich meine, sie sehen so aus als ob sie jetzt schon Heimweh haben und sie sind erst heute hier angekommen."

„Oh, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass ich hier kein Leben führen möchte. Ich freu mich sehr hierzu sei und hier ein neues Leben anzufangen. Es ist nur... ach es ist so schwer... nein nicht die Veränderung..." Michaela wich seinem Blick aus. Sully rutschte mit seinem Stuhl etwas näher zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

Michaela bekam ein komisches Gefühl, als er sie berührte. Sie hatte noch nie so etwas gefühlt.

„Ich seh doch dass sie etwas bedrückt. Es hilft manchmal darüber zu reden und es einfach raus zu lassen."

„Ja sie haben recht. Es ist nur schwer, manchmal über seine Gefühle zu sprechen."

„Ja, weil man dann sieht, wie verletzlich man ist. Aber dennoch kann es helfen, besser mit den Wunden klarzukommen."

Michaela atmete noch einmal tief durch und schaute ihm dann fest in die Augen.

„Es ist wegen meiner Eltern. Ich hab mich mit ihnen gestritten und sie haben mir gesagt, wenn ich wirklich hierher möchte soll ich doch gehen, aber ich bräuchte dann nie wieder kommen."

„Ich verstehe. So etwas ist sehr schmerzhaft. Wollen sie mir nicht vielleicht erzählen was genau passiert ist?"

Michaela kullerten jetzt ein paar Tränen runter.

„Ich war verlobt..."Michaela pauste einen Moment, als sich Sully Hand anspannte, die noch immer ihre in hielt. Warum reagierte er nur so?

Sie fuhr schließlich fort: „Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich heirate und ein ´ordentliches Leben führe, wie sie es so nannten." Sie spürhte, wie er sich langsam wieder entspannte.

„Auf einer Feier verkündeten sie schließlich meine Verlobung mit David. Ich war ziemlich überrumpelt und ziemlich sauer."

„Das ist ja auch verständlich", unterbrach Sully sie.

„Ja. Aber ich stellte sie erst nach der Feier zur Rede. Es war ein ziemlicher Streit, aber ich wusste auch dass ich so einfach da nicht wieder raus kam ohne meine Familie bloß zu stellen. Außerdem gibt es nicht viele Männer, die akzeptieren dass ihre Frau als Ärztin arbeitet. David war einer der wenigen. Er ist selber Arzt. Also akzeptierte ich das ganze. Wir waren sechs Monate verlobt in der er sich eigentlich immer anständig benahm."

„Und dann?"

„Es war nach der Geburtstagfeier meiner Schwester. Wir machten einen Spaziergang in den Park und setzten uns auf eine Bank."

Michaela liefen nun endlos Tränen die Wange runter und sie schluchzte bitterlich. Sully fiel nichts anderes ein, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und beruhigte sich ein wenig. Sie fühlte sich so wohl an seiner Schulter. Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich kenn diesen Mann erst seit heute, aber ich fühl mich so wohl in seiner Nähe. Ich fühl, als könnte ich mit ihm über alles reden, sonst würde ich wohl kaum so etwas anvertrauen. Es kommt mir vor, als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen.

Sie entfernte sich wieder aus der Umarmung und schaute ihm wieder in die Augen.

„David lehnte sich zu mir, um mich zu küssen. Wir hatten uns in all der Zeit kein einziges mal geküsst und ich wollte das nicht und dreht mich von ihm Weg, aber er war betrunken und wusste nicht mehr was er tut. Er drückte mich zu Boden und Küsste mich überall und fasste mich überall an und dann... dann öffnete er meine Bluse. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber war einfach zu schwach. Ich schrie um Hilfe, aber niemand hörte uns. Wir waren an einer ziemlich verlassenen Stelle des Parks und es war ziemlich."

Michaela strömten die Tränen nur so die Wange runter. Sully schaute ihr in die Augen. Es zerbrach ihm das Herz, was sie durchgemacht hatte. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr länger warten. Er musste jetzt Gewissheit haben.„Hat er etwa... hat er ihnen... weh getan?"

Nein." Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich wieder entspannte.

„Wie sind sie dann da davon gekommen?"

Sie musste ein bisschen lächeln. „Ich hab ihn gestaucht."

„Was!"

„Ich hab ihm mein Knie zwischen die Beine gestaucht."

Nun musste auch Sully lächeln. „Sie wissen wie sie sich selber helfen. Mit ihnen sollte sich kein MANN anlegen."

„Zumindest kein Mann, der mir so etwas antun möchte.

„Mit recht. Ich bin so froh, dass es nicht zum... zum Äußersten gekommen ist."

Sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, deshalb fuhr sie fort: „Als er dann von mir abgelassen hatte, bin ich nach hause gerannt."

„Und ihre Eltern? Was haben sie dazu gesagt?"

„Ich hab es ihnen nicht gesagt." Sie atmete tief durch und fuhr dann fort.

„ Ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich hab ihnen am nächsten Tag gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht heiraten würde. Sie haben sich so aufgeregt. Ich würde die ganze Familie in einen schlechten Ruf stellen. Dabei waren sie es doch. Das wichtigste für sie ist, dass ich heirate."

„Und sie? Was wollen sie?"

„Sehen sie, da liegt der Unterschied. Meine Eltern haben mich das nie gefragt, zumindest was hast heiraten angeht. Ich hatte schon Glück, dass mein Vater mich bei meinem Wunsch Ärztin zu werden unterstürzt hat. Er ist selber Arzt. Natürlich möchte ich irgendwann heiraten. Aber es muss aus Liebe sein und nicht jemand, den mir meine Eltern ausgesucht haben."

„Das sollte auch der Grund sein warum man heiratet. Man beginnt schließlich ein Leben zusammen." Sie hörte etwas wehmütiges aus seiner Stimme, ging aber für den Moment nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ja da stimm ich ihnen zu."

„Und David? Haben sie ihn wieder gesehen? Ich geh davon aus, dass sie ihn nicht angezeigt haben, da ihre Eltern nicht einmal davon wissen."

„Also mir wurde nach meinem Streit mit meinen Eltern klar, dass sie sich immer in meine Leben einmischen würden. Und dann hab ich die Anzeige gelesen, dass hier ein Arzt gesucht wird. Ich sah das als meine Lösung, mein eigenes Leben zu führen... ohne Einmischungen ... einmal ganz von vorne anzufangen. Also hab ich darauf geantwortet und kurz darauf die zusage bekommen. Ich hab David einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, in dem ich geschrieben hab, dass er mir besser nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen soll, wenn ihm seine Freiheit lieb ist. Danach hab ich es meinen Eltern erzählt. Es artete wieder in einem Streit aus. Am Ende sagten sie, ich sollte Fahren wenn ich es für richtig halte. Aber ich bräuchte dann nie wieder zu kommen. Das war das letzte was ich von ihnen gesehen und gehört habe. Ich musste einfach gehen. Ich konnte mich nicht weiter von ihnen beeinflussen lassen."

Sie fing wieder an zu weinen und Sully nahm sie wieder in den Arm.

„Ist ja gut ... ich versteh, solche Einmischungen können nervend sein. Ich kann sie gut verstehen. Vielleicht sollten sie ihren Eltern einen Brief schreiben."

„Nein. Sie wissen, wo ich bin. Jetzt müssen sie den nächsten Schritt machen. Schließlich haben sie mich verstoßen. Nur weil ich mein eigenes Leben führen möchte."

„Sie mögen wohl recht haben. Nur, wenn sie ihre Sturheit von ihren Eltern haben, dann seh ich schwarz." Er grinste sie schelmisch an."

„Sie denken ich bin stur?"

„Oh ja. Sturheit, kann einem manchmal im Weg stehen. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Bin manchmal auch zu stur, über meinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Aber in ihrem Fall, kann ich sie sehr gut verstehen."

Michaela schmiegte sich etwas enger an ihn. Es tat so gut, in seinen Armen. Da konnte sie alle Sorgen beiseite wischen. Aber warum fühlte sie nur so sie kannte ihn doch erst seit ein paar Stunden."

Nach einer Weile fuhr er sie wieder zurück in die Pension.

„Also es war heute trotz allem ein schöner Abend. Danke für alles und ich hoffe ich hab ihnen nicht zu sehr die Ohren voll geheult."

„Aber natürlich nicht und falls sie mal wieder jemand zum Reden brauchen, ich bin da."

„Noch mal vielen Dank. Gute Nacht."

„Schlafen sie gut. Wir sehen uns dann wahrscheinlich morgen."

„Ach sie sind morgen wieder in der Stadt." Ihr Lächeln erhellte sich.

„Ähm... ja ich... ich muss was abgeben", stammelte er. Sie merkte, dass da etwas nicht stimmt.

„Gibt es vielleicht etwas über das sie mit MIR sprechen wollen."

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie drängte ihn nicht weiter.

„OK, dann gute Nacht." Sie durch die Hintertür in die Pension.

Sully schaute ihr noch kurz nach und klopfte dann an die Vordertür. Charlotte öffnete.

„Guten Abend Sully. Na gefällt ihr die Hütte?"

„Ja, sehr sogar. Wie ich den Eindruck hatte. Und wie ist es hier gelaufen?"

„Bestens. Sie ist echt ein Engel."

„Ich weiß. Schläft sie?"

„Komm doch rein. Sie ist in der Küche, trinkt gerade etwas... Moment. Weiß Dr. Mike eigentlich von ihr."

Er schaute zu Boden. „Es war heute nicht der Richtige Augenblick. Ich sag es ihr morgen."

„Das solltest du auch, wenn ich morgen wieder auf sie aufpassen soll während du an der Hütte arbeitest."

„Ja ich red morgen mit ihr. Es war wirklich nicht der richtige Augenblick ... Ach Charlotte, ich weiß auch nicht warum es mir so schwer fällt es ihr zu sagen."

Charlotte schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Vielleicht, weil du ihr dann auch den Rest erzählen musst? Ich hab genau gesehen, wie du sie anschaust."

„Ich kenn sie doch erst seit heute."

„Na und?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt wirklich nach Hause gehen." Die beiden gingen in die Küche.

„Papi."

„Hallo Hannah. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du jetzt wieder ins Bett kommst. Lass uns nach Hause fahren. Sag gute Nacht zu Tante Charlotte."

„Gute Nacht Tante Charlotte." Sully nahm Hannah auf den Arm und verschwand nach draußen, nachdem er Charlotte noch selbst eine Gute Nacht wünschte und dann mit Hannah schön warm eingepackt aus der Stadt raus fuhr.


	3. Chapter 3: Ein dunkles Geheimnis

Am nächsten Morgen kam Sully mit Hannah in die Pension.

„Guten Morgen Charlotte, guten morgen Kinder. Na seid ihr schon fit?"

Die Kinder freuten sich ihn zu sehen. Sie mochten ihn sehr, aber ganz besonders Brian. Er war eine Art Held für ihn.

„Morgen Sully. Möchtest du auch einen Kaffe und was frühstücken?"

„Nein danke, Charlotte ich hab nicht so viel Zeit, ich möchte heute am Haus weiter machen. Ich denke Hannah wird heute noch eine biesschen schlafen können. Ich wollte nur noch mit Dr. Mike sprechen. Ist sie schonwach?"

„nein tut mir leid, sie schläft noch."

„Gut dann komm ich heute Mittag noch mal und rede dann mit ihr."

„ja aber schieb es nicht allzu lange raus."

„Nein, das hab ich nicht vor."

Er verabschiedet sich von Hannah mit einem Kuss und sagte auch zu den andern Tschüß und verließ dann die Pension, um an der Hütte weiter zu arbeiten.

Charlotte hatte Hannah noch ein wenig in ihr Bett gelegt und ca. eine Stunde später kam dann Michaela endlich die Treppe runter.

„Guten morgen. Seid ihr schon lange wach? Ich muss heute verschlafen haben."

„Guten morgen. Na das wird die Umstellung sein. Hier nehmen sie erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck." Sie reichte ihr eine Tasse und etwas zu frühstücken.

„Hmmm, das tut gut." Plötzlich hörten sie jemanden schreien und Charlotte verschwand die Treppe nach oben. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit Hannah auf dem Arm wieder runter.

Sie schaute sie etwas verwundert an. „na wer bist du denn."

„Hannah."

„Und wie alt bist du?"

Sie zeigte mit den Fingern. „Zwei? Du bist aber schon ein großes Mädchen."

Hannah nickte eifrig und Michaela wandte sich dann an Charlotte. „Ich dachte, sie hätten nur drei Kinder."

„Oh... ähm Hannah ist nicht meine Tochter. Ähm ich pass heute nur auf sie auf. Sie ist die Tochter eines guten Bekannten."

„und was ist mir der Mutter?"

„Sie ist tot. Aber ich sollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber sprechen, hinter seinem Rücken."

„Ist schon gut. Hmmmm ihre Augen irgendwie erinnern sie mich an jemanden, ich komm nur gerade nicht drauf. Naja egal."

Michaela verstand sich auf anhieb gut mit Hannah. Sie testete spielerisch ihre Reflexe, was ein erstauten Kichern hervor rief.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Brian, Charlotte, Michaela und Hannah in Bray´s Mercanty. Brian stürzte sich sofort auf die Süßigkeiten.

„Guten Morgen Loren, Maud. Darf ich euch unsere neue Ärztin vorstellen. Das ist Dr. Michaela Quinn."

„Freut mich sie kennen zulernen. Wir hatten ja bei ihrer Ankunft schon das Vergnügen. Willkommen in unsere Stadt. Ich weiß es ist nicht Boston..."

„Ach was. Es ist eine sehr nette Stadt. Ich hab hier bisher nur nette Menschen kenne gelernt. Ich denke, hier wird es mir sehr gute gefallen."

Nun schaltete sich Maud Bray ein. „Das freut unssehr. Dürfen wir ihnen unsere Tochter Abigail vorstellen." Die junge Frau war so ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt. Die beiden schüttelten Hände."

Nun richtete sich Maud an Hannah. „Nah meine Süße. Möchtest du heute gar nichts süßes?"

„Doch. Doch süßes will."

„Na dann komm mal mit." Maud verschwand mit ihr in Richtung Süßigkeiten, gefolgt von Charlotte.

„Das ist echt eine Süße. Ihr Vater kann echt stolz auf sie sein."

„Ja das stimmt. Ich bin mir sicher, Sully ist sehr stolz auf sie."

„Sully?"

„Ja wussten sie das gar nicht. Sie müssen Sully doch schon kenne gelernt habe. Schließlich werde sie doch in seiner Hütte wohnen, sobald er fertig ist."

„Ja natürlich hab ich ihn schon kennen gelernt, aber ich wusste ganrnicht, dass er eine Tochter hat. Was ist den mit der Mutter?"

„So genau weiß das niemand. Er spricht nicht viel darüber. Das einzige was ich weiß, ist das sie tot ist. Die beiden tun mir leid. Sully hat schon in junge Jahren seine Frau verloren und wenn Hannah ihre Mutter je kennen gelernt hat, dann kann sie sich nicht mehr an ihre eigene Mutter erinnern. Es muß so sein, denn ich hab einmal einen Ring gesehen, den er um seinen Hals trägt. Er trägt ihn versteckt, aber ich konnte ihn eindeutig erkennen. Es sah nach ganz einem Ehering aus."

Das war jetzt ein richtiger Schock. Sully war verheiratet und er hat eine Tochter, entstanden aus ihrer Liebe. Warum hat er ihr das nicht gesagt. Nach all dem was sie ihm anvertraut hat.

Sie verabschiedete sich schnell von allen mit der Begründung, sie habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Sie lief aus der Stadt raus, in Richtung Hütte wo sie Sully vermutete.

Sully saß auf der Veranda und war in Gedanken vertieft. Er konnte sich einfach nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Er dachte immer nach, wie er ihr es nur sagen sollte. Dieser wundervollen Frau. Noch nie hatte er so eine tolle Frau gesehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie ihn verachten würde. Aber genau das würde passieren, sobald sie bescheid weiß und sie würde es heraus bekommen, ganz klar. Er kann es ihr nicht verheimlichen. Was würde sie dann noch von ihm wollen. Er kann ihr sowieso nicht das bieten, was sie gewohnt ist... was sie verdient. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich dachte nach allem, was ich ihnen anvertraut habe schulden sie mir ein wenig mehr Aufrichtigkeit, was ihr leben angeht", warf Michaela ihm an den Kopf.

„Wovon reden sie?"

„Von der Tatsache, dass sie ein Tochter haben und verheiratet waren."

Genau das wollte er eigentlich verhindern. „Sie werden mir wohl zustimmen, dass gestern nicht der Richtige Augenblick und heute Morgen haben sie noch geschlafen. Aber sie sollten nicht alles glauben, was man ihnen sagt."

„Wollen sie es etwa leugnen. Das dürfte ihnen schwer fallen. Mir sind sofort Hannah ´s Augen aufgefallen. Ich hab noch nie solche Augen gesehen, als bei ihrem Vater."

„Ich würde Hannah niemals verleugnen. Sie ist mein „ein und alles"."

„Was dann?"

„Ich weiß, sobald ich ihnen davon erzählt habe, werde sie mich verachten und ich kann sie auch gut verstehen. Die Stadtleute wissen nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Sie haben sie sich zurechtgelegt, weil ich nicht drüber reden wollte. Sie wollten damit wohl bezwecken, dass ich die Wahrheit erzähle, aber ich denke das geht niemanden was an. Charlotte ist die einzige, die es akzeptiert. Aber ich möchte ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen, ich denke, das bin ich ihnen schuldig, aber bitte sprechen sie mit niemandem darüber."

„Ich weiß, sie kennen mich noch nicht so lange, aber sie sollten gemerkt haben, dass ich mein Schweigen nicht so schnell breche, nicht nur beruflich, auch privat. Und außerdem meine Meinung über jemanden nicht so schnell ändere. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn man mich belügt oder mir etwas verschweigt."

„Das hatte ich nie vor. Ok, kommen sie. Setzten wir uns. Das kann etwas länger dauern."

Sie setzten sich auf die Treppe der Veranda. „Na dann schissen sie mal los."

„Das ganze fällt mir sehr schwer darüber zu sprechen, weil ich mich selbst dafür verachte. Ich hab noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen."

„Jeder macht Fehler in seinem Leben. Niemand ist perfekt. Erzählen sie, was ist mit Hannah Mutter."

„Ok. Ich hab vor einiger Zeit in Minen gearbeitet. Einer der Arbeiter dort, hatte seine Eltern bei einem Brand verloren, so musste er sich um seine kleine Schwester kümmern, obwohl klein konnte man nicht mehr sagen. Clarise war zwanzig, als ich sie kennen lernte. Wir verstanden uns sehr gut. Sie war, wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich verbrachte viel meiner Freizeit mit ihr. Dann war mein 23. Geburtstag. Die Arbeiter organisierten eine kleine Feier für mich. ich war nie jemand, der viel trank, hab mich aber dann doch zu einem Glas breitschlagen lassen. Doch alles was dann passierte, hab ich keine Ahnung mehr. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem brummenden Schädel auf und neben mir lag Clarise. Wir hatten beide kleine Klamotten an."

„Von einem Glas? Was hat sie denn dazu gesagt?"

„Das ist ja das merkwürdige. Sie hatte genau so eine Blackout und das obwohl sie auch nicht viel getrunken hatte. Sie hatte nur eine paar Schlucke von ihrem Glas getrunken."

„Ich denke, da stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Sind sie sich sicher, dass wirklich etwas zwischen euch passiert ist?"

„Es muss wohl so sein. Clarise war kurze Zeit spurlos verschwunden. Ungefähr acht monate später erhielt ich ein Telegramm von einem Freund. Er erzählte mir, er habe sie in Wyoming gesehen und sie wäre Hochschwanger. Ich machte mich also sofort auf den Weg. Als ich sied dann gefunden hatte, sagte sie mir, dass das der Grund für ihr Verschwinden sei. In der Gegend kannte sie ja jeder. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie jeder als Flittchen hält. Darum wollte sie neu anfangen."

„Was machte das für ein Unterschied wo sie lebt? Sie ist nicht verheiratet."

„Aber in Wyoming wusste das niemand. Sie hat den Leuten dort erzählt, ihr Mann wäre gestorben."

„Mit einer Lüge ein neues Leben anfangen? Na ja irgendwie kann ich sie ja verstehen."

„Ja und ich hab sie in diese Situation gebracht. Ich hab ihr etwas genommen, das ihr niemand mehr geben konnte. Ich hab Frauen immer respektiert und genau solche Männer verabscheut. Ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern was da passiert ist."

Lieben sie sie?" Michaela hatte Angst vor dieser Antwort. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie war eifersüchtig auf diese Frau.

„Ja ich habe sie geliebt... wie meine Schwester."

„Was ist dann passiert."

„Als sie mir das ganze erzählt hat, wurde mir schnell klar, das sie wehen hatte. Ich schickte jemand nach einem Arzt.

„Sully ich bin mit keinem anderen Mann in einer Situation gewesen, in der ein Baby hättes gezeugt werden können... außer mit dir. Ich denke, es ist jetzt sicher, dass in dieser Nacht wirklich etwas zwischen uns passiert ist."

Ich war wie vor den Donner gestoßen. Das war das, was ich die ganze Zeit vermutete und nun war ich mir sicher."

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat?"

„Sie hat mich nie angelogen. Außerdem hatte ich mal versprochen, dass wenn sie meine Hilfe bräuchte, egal bei was ich immer für sie da wäre. Sue wusste, ich hätte ihr geholfen, ob ich der Vater bin oder nicht. Außerdem ist es jetzt ja klar. Sie haben selbst gesagt, Hannah hätte meine Augen."

„Ja das stimmt." Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Clarise wir werden ein Lösung finden. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte dich lieben wie du es verdienst, denn du hast verdient glücklich zu sein und respektiert zu werden. Und ich werde alles tun, das du das auch haben wirst."

„_Ich bin froh, dass du mich so liebst wie du es tust, als Schwester.. Es würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen, denn das ist genau was ich für dich empfinde: Geschwisterliebe. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, wie es dann zwischen uns soweit kommen konnte."_

„Das nagt noch heute an mir, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich froh, dass sie nicht mehr für mich empfand. Ich war mir da nämlich nicht mehr sicher und wollte sie noch enttäuschen. Mir ist klar, dass das erste mal besonders für eine Frau was besonderes ist und ich hab es ihr genommen und zwar ohne Liebe und Erinnerung... Kurz darauf kam dann der Arzt und Clarise brachte Hannah zur Welt. Sie war nach der Geburt sehr schwach und der Arzt befürchtete, dass sie nicht mehr lang hatte." Nun liefen Tränen seine Wange hinunter. „Clarise spürte es auch.

„Sully..." Ihre Stimme war sehr schwach. „Du musst mir etwas versprechen." 

„_Alles."_

„_Versprich mir, dass du ...Hannah immer ein ...guter Vater sein wirst... und sie lieben wirst, auch wenn ihre Eltern sich nicht geliebt haben ...wie es hätte sein sollen."_

„_Hey, du wirst es schaffen."_

„_Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Du musst dich immer um sie kümmern und ihr ein gutes zuhause geben. Ich meine ein richtiges zuhause. Lass dich irgendwo mit ihr nieder."_

„_Ich verspreche es dir."_

„_Ich möchte noch... dass... du weißt dass ich nichts dagegen hätte wenn sie irgendwann eine Ma hätte." Ihre Stimmer wurde jetzt immer schwächer._

„_Du bist ihre Ma."_

„_Im Himmel, aber sie lebt auf der Erde. Ich möchte, dass sie glücklich ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin mit jeder Entscheidung die du für ihr Leben triffst einverstanden, solange ihr beide nun glücklich seid."_

„_Ich werde ihr alles über dich erzählen."_

„_Lass sie bitte nicht allzu schlecht über mich denken."_

„_Sie wird nur das beste über dich denken, genau wie ich das verspreche ich dir."_

„_Wie kannst... du ...das sagen?"_

„_Es ist di Wahrheit... ich werde dich vermissen." Sully gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und legte dann Hannah in ihre Arme. Clarise lächelte Hannah an und schlief dann mit einem Lächeln auf ihre Lippen ein. Sie sah zufrieden aus, da sie als sie aus dem Leben trat wusste, dass ihre Tochter es immer gut bei ihrem Vater haben würde._

„Hannah ist mein ein und alles, auch wenn ihre Zeugung nicht aus Liebe entstand. Ich Liebe Hannah über alles."

„Das kann ich verstehen?"

„Darf ich sie etwas sehr persönliches fragen?"

Er lächelte sie an.„Was ich ihnen eben erzählt habe, war alles sehr persönlich. Also keine scheu."

„Denken sie, sie können je eine andere Frau als Hannah´ s Ma akzeptieren?"

„Ich denke liebe kann man nicht planen. Wenn man sich verliebt, dann kann man sich auch nicht dagegen wehren. Aber ich könnte mich nie darauf einlassen, wenn diese Frau die es hoffentlich irgendwann mal geben wird, Hannah nicht voll und akzeptiert und sie nicht gut behandeln würde." Sully dachte sich, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Jede Frau, die Hannah nicht ins Herz schließt hat ihre Liebe nicht verdient. Sie ist ein Engel." Suly schaute sie an und hoffte, dass es nicht zu offensichtlich war, was gerade durch seinen Kopf ging.

„Sie hatten also schon genug Zeit mit ihr verbracht, um das zu merken."

„Dafür bracht man nicht lange. Ich hab vorhin mit ihr gefrühstückt. Sie ist wirklich eine ganz liebe. Sie können echt stolz auf sie sein."

Sully merkte das funkeln in ihren Augen und es ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. „Das bin ich wirklich."

"Sie verachten mich nicht für das was ich getan habe?"

"Ich denke, das war weder die Schuld von ihnen noch von Clarise aber irgendwie muss es dafür eine Erklärung geben

„Ich hab aufgehört, danach zu suchen. Ok lassen sie uns gehen. Ein Mittagessen, das wäre eine fabelhafte Idee."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt."


	4. Chapter 4: Die unerfüllte Liebe

Sie holten also Hannah bei Charlotte ab und gingen danach zu Grace.

„Also das Hühnchen ist hier besonders gut."

„Hmm das klingt gut."

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und bestellten also Hühnchen.

„Hm sie hatten recht, da kann das beste essen in Boston nicht mithalten."

„Das freut mich, dann gibt es hier einen Grund für sie hier zu bleiben."

Michaela lächelte ein wenig.

„Aber doch nicht nur wegen der tollen Küche. Es gibt hier viel mehr Gründe. Hier gibt es eine schöne Landschaft, ich mir sicher man kann hier schön picknicken und ich hab zwar noch nicht viele Menschen kennen gelernt, aber die ich kennen gelernt habe sind wirklich nett."

Als sie diesen Satz beendet hatte schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen. Er merkte, dass sie nicht unbedingt von den Menschen hier, sondern viel eher von ihm sprach.

Er schluckte kräftig und sagte dann:

„Ja die Wälder hier sind schön, besonders zum picknicken oder einfach nur zu reiten. Man sollte sich nur auskennen, man kann hier sehr leicht verloren gehen. Wenn sie wollen zeig ich es ihnen gern mal. Was haben sie heute noch vor? Ich hätte da eine Idee."

„Na ja, ich weiß von keinem Patienten der heute meine Dienste bräuchte. Als erstes brauch ich etwas, das ich als Praxis verwenden kann. Charlotte hat mir erzählt, dass das alte Gästehaus verkauft werden soll und morgen der Bank President, deren Band im Besitz des Gästehauses ist, her kommt. Also hab ich bis morgen noch frei."

„Ok, wenn sie es verkraften können, dass die Hütte ein paar Stunden später fertig wird, dann wird ich sie nachher entführen."

„Huch, entführen. Muss ich jetzt Angst bekommen?"

Sie lächelten sich beide flirtend an. „Na das werden sie schon sehen."

Plötzlich sah Sully, wie Abigail an ihrem Tisch vorbei lief. Sie würdigte ihm keines Blickes.

„Was war das denn?"

Sully überlegte einen Moment sollte er ihr es sagen. Er hatte ihr jetzt schon so viel anvertraut, dann solle er ihr auch jetzt die Wahrheit sagen.

„Sie kennen Abigail?"

„Ja, ich hab sie heute morgen kennen gelernt, als ich auch von Hannah erfahren habe."

„Ach dann hat sie es ihnen gesagt?"

„Nein es war Mr. Bray. Er dachte ich wüsste es. Aber was hat das ganze miteinander zu tun?"

„Nichts. Hätte nur sein können, dass sie es ausgeplaudert hat, aus Eifersucht."

„Eifersucht? Sind sie etwa, na ja ein..."

„Liebespaar? Nein, das sind wir nicht. Aber sie hätte es wohl gern. Sie hatte gerade ziemlichen Hass in ihren Augen. Naja, dass ich hier mit einer wunderschönen Frau sitze."

Plötzlich machte sich Hannah bemerkbar.

„Ja ja ist ja schon gut. Zwei wunderschönen Frauen."

Sie schmunzelten sich an und Michaela merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Übertreiben sie mal nicht."

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit, aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Abigail und ich wir waren mal befreundet oder wir waren auf dem Weg Freunde zu werden. Aber ich sah immer nur ein kleinen Mädchen in ihr. Als ich dann aber gemerkt hab, dass sie mehr für mich empfinden könnte, hab ich sie darauf angesprochen und sie hat es zugegeben. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich nicht so empfinde, aber sie kam nicht damit klar. Sie weiter versucht mein Herz zu gewinnen. Also hab ich sie dann vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder Freundschaft oder gar nichts. Ich hatte in dem Moment einfach keine Kraft für solche Auseinandersetzungen. Da war Hannah, die gerade Zähne bekommen hatte und dann meine Arbeit. Ich hätte schon einen Freund brauchen können. Aber diesen Ärger konnte ich einfach nicht ertragen. Ich lass normal nicht einfach jemanden hängen. Sie hat ihre Wahl getroffen und wie es sich entwickelt hat, das haben sie ja gerade gesehen. Es ist gut so, wie es ist."

„Eine Freundschaft zwischen euch beiden würde wohl alles noch viel schlimmer machen."

„Da haben sie recht."

Die beiden aßen zu Ende.

„Ich muss vorher noch mal kurz nach Hause, was besorgen." Nun merkte er, dass Hannah eingeschlafen war. „Oh für Hannah ist es aber nicht gut, wenn ich sie in der Gegend rum schleif. Ich wird wohl vorher Charlotte fragen müssen, ob sie auf sie aufpassen kann. Wollte sie sowie wegen nachher fragen, wenn ich sie ENTFÜHRE."

„Also so langsam machen sie mir Angst. Wir beide ganz alleine. Wer weiß, wohin sie mich entführen."

Es entrang ein Lachen aus ihrer Kehle. „Aber im Ernst, wenn sie wollen kann ich auch auf sie aufpassen, bis sie wieder kommen."

„Das würde ihnen nichts ausmachen?"

„Nein, ich würde es sehr gerne machen."

„Das wär echt nett von ihnen. Ich möchte sie nicht ständig bei Charlotte abladen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie denken, dass ich schlechter Vater sei, es ist..."

„Sie brauchen mir nicht zu erklären. Sie haben es nicht einfach als allein erziehender Vater."

„Ich könnte es mir einfach machen, aber ich möchte Hannah einmal vermitteln das Geld zu schätzen und ich möchte, dass sie weiß, dass man hart dafür arbeiten muss."

„Das ist auch gut so."

„Ach bevor ich es wieder vergesse. Ich muss ihnen noch etwas wegen ihren zukünftigen Nachbarn erzählen, mit denen ist nicht leicht Kirschen essen. Ich wollte sie vorwarnen."

„So schlimm?"

„Oh ja. Ihr Nachbar kann sehr stur sein. Aber sie müssen Verständnis haben, er hat es als allein erziehender Vater nicht einfach."

Er schaute sie herausfordernd an.

Bei Michaela machte es plötzlich klick.

„Sie? Sie sind mein Nachbar?"

„Ja darum habe ich damals, als erstes erfahren, dass das Grundstück frei war."

„Ich hab so im Gefühl, dass ich sehr gut mit meinem Nachbarn klar kommen werde."

„Ach wirklich? Na das werden sie ja sehen."

Sie lächelten sich an.

Michaela stand plötzlich auf.

„So ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass die kleine Prinzessin hier ins Bett kommt. Ich wird sie in mein Bett in der Pension legen."

Sie nahm sie Sully vorsichtig vom Arm und sie gingen in Richtung Pension. Sie verabschiedeten sich an der Tür.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, legte sie Hannah vorsichtig aufs Bett, zog ihr ein paar ihrer Klamotten aus und deckte sie warm zu. Nach ca. einer halben Stunden merkte sie, wie Hannah wach wurde. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

„Hallo Süße, bist du aufgewacht? Kennst du mich noch? Ich bin Michaela."

„Mika, Mika.."

Michaela musste lachen.

„Nenn mich einfach Mike."

„Mike."

Sully war in zwischen wieder in der Stadt und ging noch kurz zu Grace, um sich ein paar Sachen einpacken zu lassen, danach ging er in Richtung Pension. Er begrüßte kurz Charlotte und ging dann die Treppen nach oben. Er wollte gerade an die Tür klopfen, als er ein Summen von innen hörte. Langsam und leise öffnete er die Tür. Was er da sah rührte ihn zutiefst. Michaela saß auf dem Bett und hielt Hannah in ihrem Arm und summte ihr ein Lied vor. Michaela schrak plötzlich zusammen, als sie ihn an der Tür entdeckte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken, ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als ich sie hab summen gehört."

„Ist schon gut. Ich bin nur kurz erschrocken."

Sie schaukelte Hannah beruhigend hin und her.

„Man glaubt es kaum, dass sie Hannah erst seit heute kennen. Sie haben so eine beruhigende Auswirkung, wie fast keiner auf sie. Sie vertraut ihnen. Sie können gut mit Kindern umgehen."

„Sie ist auch eine ganz liebe. Sie können echt stolz auf sie sein."

„Ja das bin ich auch. So können wir los."

Michaela legte, die wieder schlafende Hannah auf Bett und deckte sie warm zu und gab ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte:

„Schlaf gut, kleine Prinzessin."

Das ließ Sully das Herz erweichen. Hannah hatte es geschafft Michaelas Herz zu gewinnen. Würde er es auch irgendwann schaffen.

„Kleine Prinzessin. Das sagt ich auch immer zu ihr."

„Oh wirklich? Dann sollte ich vielleicht nicht..."

„Doch, doch. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Sie ist ja wirklich eine kleine Prinzessin."

„Gut. Ok von mir aus können wir. Wohin wollten sie mich noch mal entführen."

Sully musste lachen.

„Netter Versuch. Das ist das tolle an Entführungen. Die Geisel weiß nie wo sie hingebracht wird."


	5. Chapter 5: Die Reitstunde

Sie aßen zusammen und hatten viel Spaß.

„Sagen sie Sully. Woher kommen sie eigentlich. Sie sagten sie haben eine zeitlang in Mienen gearbeitet. Das heißt sie sich viel rumgekommen, aber wo sind sie aufgewachsen?"

„Naja aufgewachsen kann man nicht gerade sagen. Ich kam auf einem Schiff irgendwo zwischen England und New York zur Welt. Wir lebten einige Jahre auf einer Farm in der Nähe von New York."

Sully schluckte einen Moment.

„Dann nach dem Tod meines Bruders verloren wir die Farm und mein Pa fand arbeit am Hafen. Also zogen wir in die Stadt. Ich war 12 Jahre als dann auch mein Pa und meine Ma starben. Meine kleine Schwester und lebten in einem Heim. Als meine Schwester dann adoptiert wurde und sie jeden Kontakt zu ihr verboten hatte hielt mich nichts mehr. Sie war das einzige was ich noch hatte."

„Es tut mir so leid. Sie waren so jung und musste schon so viel erleiden. Sie waren noch en Kind. Was haben sie dann gemacht? Wer hat sich um sie gekümmert?"

„Ich hab mich zum größten Teil um mich selbst gekümmert. Hatte aber nen Freund mit dem hab ich dann nen Job am Hafen angenommen und später sind uns dann dort Jobs andere Jobs angeboten worden. So sind wir dann immer von Ort zu Ort gezogen. Na ja und irgendwann hab ich dann Clarise kennen gelernt. Kurz nach ihrem Verschwinden ist dann was ziemlich schlimmes passiert?"

„In ihrem Leben sind schon einige schlimmes Dinge passiert. Was ist danach passiert?"

Es ließ ihr Herz schmerzen, was er schon alles ertragen musste, allein schon als Kind während sie eine behütete Kindheit hatte.

„Die Miene in der ich gearbeitet hatte ist eingestürzt. Es gab viele Tote und ich war darunter eingeklemmt. Es war so schrecklich. Irgendwann wusste ich nicht mehr was für ein tag war, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Der Chef der Miene hatte dann die Suchen nach einer Woche eingestellt. Sie hatten viele Arbeiter geborgen, einige hatten aus schwer verletzt überlebt. Er dachte aber unter dem Trümmer könne keiner nach so langer Zeit noch leben und sie konnten mich einfach net finden. Daniel, das ist mein Freund den ich in New York kennen gelernt hatte, hat die Suche dann in seine Hand genommen. Er hat mich schließlich nach 21 Tagen gefunden. Hab davon aber nicht mehr viel mitbekommen. Wussten nicht ob ich durchkomm. Bin dann ein paar Tage später im Krankenhaus aufgewacht. War wohl ziemlich ausgetrocknet."

Sully seufzte und machte einen Moment Pause.

„Danach konnte ich nicht mehr in Mienen. Ich bekam Panik, wenn ich sie nur betrat. Allerdings hatte ich nicht viel ansonsten gemacht, um Geld zu verdienen. Dann hörte ich von dem Goldrausch und bin hier her gekommen. Ich brachte mir das Goldwaschen bei und machte mich auf die Suche. Als das ganze wieder vorbei war, nahm ich mir erst mal ein Zimmer bei Charlotte. In der Pension musste einiges gemacht werden. Da sie aber keinen Mann mehr hatte, der ihr hilft, bot ich ihr an zu helfen. Ich hatte davor zwar keine Ahnung davon, aber ich lernte es schnell. Und so kam ich dann dazu Häuser zu bauen. Gibt viele Leute, die danach Fragen. Ja und dann bekam ich ein Telegramm von Daniel, der weiterhin in den Mienen arbeitete. Er schrieb, dass er erfahren hätte wo Clarise war. Na ja und den Rest hab ich ihnen ja schon erzählt."

Sully schaute Michaela an und sah, dass sie ein paar Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Es tut mir alles so leid, was passiert ist. Was ist mir ihrer Schwester. Haben sie, sie nie wieder gesehen? Wie alt war sie damals?"

„Sie war damals 2 Jahre alt. Ich hab versucht sie zu finden, aber jede Spur erweist sich als falsch. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll. Sie ist doch meine Schwester. Ich ertrage den Gedanken einfach nicht, sie nie wieder zu sehen oder ihr mal zu begegnen und vielleicht nicht zu wissen, wer sie wirklich ist."

Nun liefen auch Sully die Tränen runter und er fing an zu schluchzen. Michaela nahm ihn in den Arm und da liefen die Tränen erst richtig. Sie strich ihm über seine Haar und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ns Ohr. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich wieder und schaute sie an. Doch da sie mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem Ohr war waren ihre Gesichter jetzt auch ganz nah beieinander. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und wie in Trance kamen sie noch näher und schließlich trafen sich ihre Lippen.

Sie hatten sich kaum berührt, da hörten sie ein Geräusch hinter den Bäumen.

Sully schaute auf und entdeckte hinter den Bäumen eine weibliche Gestalt. Er musste er genauer hinschauen, bis er sie erkannte. Er wischte sich schnell seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Abigail. Was willst du hier?"  
Zögernd trat Abigail hinter den Bäumen hervor.

„Ich ... ähm... ich bin hier spazieren gegangen und ganz zufällig vorbei gekommen. Ich wollte euch nicht stören."

„Zufällig? Abigail verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Du bist hier nicht zufällig vorbei gekommen und stören wolltest du auch mit Absicht."

„Und wie ich sehe bin ich gerade rechtzeitig gekommen. Wie kannst du mir das antun."

„Wie bitte? Abigail, wir sind kein paar. Halt dich endlich aus meinem Leben raus. Und jetzt lass uns bitte allein. Wir wollten hier eigentlich ganz in Ruhe picknicken."

Sully wandte sich von Abigail ab und drehte sich wieder zu Michaela. „Noch ein Glas Cidre? Und wie wär´s mit einem Stück von diesem köstlichen Apfelkuchen?"

Abigail schossen Tränen in die Augen und sie rannte weinend davon.

Sully reichte Michaela den Becher Cidre und den Apfelkuchen.

„Denken sie nicht, dass das ein bisschen hart war?"

„Bitte halten sie mich nicht für gefühlskalt. Ich hab ihr immergesagt, dass ich sie nicht liebe, aber sie will es einfach nicht akzeptieren und jetzt spioniert sie mir auch noch hinterher. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, aber ich denke es ist die einzige Methode die sie versteht. Ich hoffe, dass sie es bald einsieht."

„Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht, auch wenn es ihr jetzt weh tut. Je länger sie sich rein steigert, desto schlimmer wird es ... für euch beide."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und rieten dann in die Stadt zurück. Sully hielt das Pferd vor der Pension, stieg ab und half dann auch Michaela vom Pferd. Plötzlich erblickte Michaela Abigail hinter einem Gebäude.

„So richtig scheint sie es noch nicht verstanden zu haben."  
Sie nickte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, in der Abigail stand. Sully wandte instinktiv seinen Kopf ein wenig zu Seite und seufzte.

„Ach, was soll ich nur machen?"

„Reden hilft anscheinend wirklich nichts. Sie müssen sich etwas einfallen lassen, damit sie es endlich versteht."  
Sully schaute sie an und da kam ihm eine Idee.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee. Danach wird sie es sicher kapieren, aber dafür brauche ich ihre Hilfe."

„Natürlich helfe ich ihnen. Egal was. Was kann ich tun?"

„Egal was?"  
Sully schaute sie an und holte tief Luft.  
Ich hoffe sie denken das später auch noch und sind mir nicht allzu böse."  
Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie.

Michaela erschrak erst, doch dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und genoss den Kuss sehr. Sie spürte seine weichen, warmen Lippen auf den ihren und es fühlte sich einfach wunderbar an. Sie spürte plötzlich, wie er mit seiner Unterlippe in ihren Mund glitt und ihre Lippe mit seiner Zunge massierte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr der Boden unter den Füssen wegkippt. Sie hatte noch nie so etwas großartiges gefühlt und sie wollte es nie enden lassen. Sie genos es noch eine Weile, doch dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah, das Abigail verschwunden war. Schweren Herzens löste sie sich langsam wieder von Sully. Sie versuchte ihren Atem wieder zu fangen und ihre Gedanken wieder zu sortieren, was ihr schwer fiel. Schließlich brach sie das Schweigen.

„Sie ... sie ist verschwunden. Ich denke ... sie hat es jetzt wirklich verstanden."

Sie schauten sich beide verwirrt an. Sully wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Oh Gott. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich so wunderbar zart an. Und ihre Arme um meine Schultern. Ich liebe es, wenn sie mich berührt. Hoffentlich war das nicht das letzte Mal. Sie glaubt, ich hätte sie nur wegen Abigail geküsst. Nein, ich wollte nicht mehr, als sie zu küssen. Ich würde sie am liebsten sofort wieder in den Arm nehmen und ihre zarten Lippen auf den meinen spüren. Ich sehne mich nach nichts mehr. Ich liebe diese Frau. Liebe? Oh ja, genau das fühl ich für Michaela. Michaela. Was für ein wundervoller Name. Ich habe sie vom Ersten Augenblick an geliebt. Ich dachte nicht, dass es so etwas gibt. Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Aber es ist so Magisch. Sie zieht mich einfach an. Michaela ist so wunderschön. Ihre wunderschönen langen Haare und ihre verschieden farbenen Augen. Ich hab noch nie so etwas wundervolles gesehen. Michaela ist einach atemberaubend. Sie ist so einfühlsam und hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Das gefällt mir sehr. Außerdem kann sie sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen. Sie ist wundervoll zu Hannah. Michaela ist einfach wundervoll.

Sully zwang sich wieder in Griff zu bekommen.  
„Ja ich glaub, das hat gesessen."  
Sie schauten sich einen Moment schweigend an.  
„Ich denk, ich hol jetzt Hannah und reit dann raus zu der Hütte, um noch ein wenig dran weiter zu arbeiten, so lange es noch hell ist."

„Aber da stört Hannah doch bestimmt nur. Lassen sie sich doch, hier und ich kümmer mich dann um sie."

„Ich möchte ihnen das nicht zumuten."

„Das ist keine Zumutung. Ich mache es gern. Ich freu mich, mit Hannah Zeit zu verbringen."  
Michaela schaute ihn bittend an und als sie sich in die Augen schauten, konnte er es ihr nicht abschlagen. Sie war so hilfsbereit und es machte ihr auch bereitete ihr auch noch Freude.  
Noch ein Grund mehr, warum ich Michaela so liebe.

„Danke. Ich hol sie dann gegen später bei dir... ähm bei dir ab."

„Das ist schon gut. Wir vertrauen uns Dinge an, über die wir sonst mit niemanden sprechen können. Da sollten wir uns doch wirklich dutzen, oder nicht?"

„Da habe sie vollkommen recht."  
Sie lächelten sich kurz an. Danach schwang sich Sully wieder auf sein Pferd und ritt davon.

Michaela betrat die Küche der Pension. Am Tisch saß Charlotte mit Colleen und Hannah.

"Hallo Dr. Mike. Hatten sie einen schönen Nachmittag mit Sully? Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Ähm ...ja. Wir hatten einen sehr schönen Nachmittag."  
Sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr sie den Nachmittag und besonders die letzten paar Minuten genoss.  
„Sully ist zur Hütte rausgeritten, um noch ein wenig daran zu arbeiten."

„Aber was ist mit Hannah? Er hat mir versprochen sie , sobald ihr zurück seid wieder abzuholen. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mehr, nach ihr zu schauen."

„Keine Angst. Ich habe Sully versprochen, dass ich mich so lange um Hannah kümmere." Sie machte eine kurze Pause.  
„Es wird ihnen zu viel, sind so oft um Hannah zu kümmern, stimmt´s?"

„Ja manchmal schon. Ich hab hier in der Pension viel Arbeit, dann meine eigenen Kindern. Um Colleen und Matthew muss ich mich nicht kümmern, aber um Brian. Er ist ja selbst nicht viel älter als Hannah."

„Haben sie mal mit Sully darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein. Ich weiß doch, dass er sie nicht mit zur Arbeit nehmen kann."

„Ich bin mir sicher, er würde es verstehen, wenn sie sich seltener um Hannah kümmern würden. Er will sie ja auch nicht immer damit belasten. Außerdem bin ich ja auch noch da."

„Stört es sie wirklich nicht. Ich meine. Sie kennen sich kaum."

„Nein, ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit Hannah." Charlotte schaute sie skeptisch, aber zu gleich auch ein wenig beruhigter an, denn so könne sie sich vielleicht weniger um Hannah kümmern, ohne dabei Sully im Stich zu lassen.

Michaela wandte sich an Hannah.  
„Na süße. Was wollen wir beide jetzt machen?"

„Gesichte. Gesichte."

„Ich soll dir also eine Geschichte erzählen?"

„Ja." Hannah ´s Gesicht hellte sich vor Vorfreude auf.

„Komm las uns nach oben gehen. Dann erzähl ich dir eine Geschichte.  
Michaela nahm Hannah auf den Arm und ging mit ihr nach oben.

Ein paar Stunden später kam Sully in die Pension, um Hannah abzuholen. Er klopfte an Michaelas Zimmertür, doch er hörte nichts, also trat er ein. Was er da sah, ließ sein Herz erweichen. Michaela saß auf einem Schaukelstuhl und schlief. Auf ihrem Schoß saß Hannah. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihre Taille gelegt und sich an ihre Brust gekuschelt. Als Sully das Zimmer betrat, öffnete Hannah ihre Augen und lächelte ihn an. Sully kam auf die beiden zu und kniete sich neben sie. Sie sahen so süß aus.

„Na mein Schatz. Du scheinst ja wirklich artig gewesen zu sein, wenn Michaela so seelenruhig schlafen konnte."

Hannah lächelte ihn an und kuschelte sich noch mehr an Michaela, was Sully sehr verwunderte. Hannah hing so sehr an ihm, dass sie normalerweise sofort zu ihm wollte wenn sie ihm sah. Doch was sie jetzt sagte ließ seinen Atem stocken.

Hannah schaute Michaela an und sagte:  
„Hannah lieb zu Mami."

Sully wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Sie schien Michaela wirklich zu mögen. Sie hatte in der kurzen Zeit Hannahs Herz erobert, genauso wie sein eigenes.  
Hannah hatte zwar eine Mutter, aber Hannah lernte sie nie kennen. Sully wusste, dass Michaela jetzt bereits mehr Mutter für sie war, als Clarise je die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte. Sie wäre eine fabelhafte Mutter. Hannah liebte sie und er selbst genauso. Es wusste jetzt, dass er ihr das klarmachen musste. Er wollte sie nur nicht verschrecken, indem er es überstürzte.

Doch bevor er seine Gedanken weiter fortsetzen konnte, öffnete Michaela langsam ihre Augen. Sie brauchte kurz, um sich zu orientieren. Sie schaute ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich muss eingeschlafen sein."

„Ist schon gut."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich hab dir versprochen, auf Hannah aufzupassen. Es hätte sonst was passieren können."

„Nein, nichts hätte passieren können. Erstens einmal wären sie aufgewacht, wäre die kleine Prinzessin hier nicht mehr so ruhig auf deinem Schoß gesessen und wäre aufgestanden. Zweitens sind alle Türen zu und sie kann sie noch nicht alleine öffnen und Drittens: Die einzige Gefahr hier im Zimmer ist ihre Arzttasche und die ist da auf dem Schrank und ich schätze, da brauchst sogar du ein Stuhl, um da ran zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann und Hannah bei dir in den besten Händen ist."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"  
„Ich glaub es nicht, ich weiß es. Außerdem schau sie dir an. Sie liebt dich." Genau wie ich, dacht er sich.

Michaela lächelte ihn an.

„Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, aber es wird jetzt Zeit, dass Hannah ins bett kommt."

Michaela stand auf und reichte ihm Hannah. Sie merkten beide, dass es ihr nicht gefiel. Sie wollte nicht von Michaela weg.

Sully brach dann das Schweigen.  
„Ich denke, wir sehen uns morgen."

„Ja bestimmt. Bis morgen." Die beiden lächelten sich noch einen Moment an.

Dann wandte sich Sully zum gehen, doch bevor er ging drehte er sich noch mal um und gab Michaela einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Michaela blieb verwirrt zurück.  
Empfand er vielleicht mehr sie? Wie er zu ihr über Hannah sprach. Er war nicht böse mit ihr, dass sie eingeschlafen war, als sie eigentlich auf Hannah hätte aufpassen sollen und dann dieser Kuss zum Abschied. Er hat es aus freiem Willen getan, nicht wie als Abigail zugeschaut hatte. Oh dieser Kuss war so schön. Er war so voller Gefühl. Eigentlich müsste sie Abigail ja dankbar sein. Ob ihm der Kuss wohl auch gefallen hat? Hat er ihm auch mehr bedeutet, außer Abigail abzuschrecken? Gefällt ihm überhaupt, wie sie küsst? Oder bildet sie sich alles nur ein?

In dieser Nacht fand Michaela kaum Schlaf. Sie musste ständig an Sully denken und was für Gefühle er wohl wirklich für sie hatte.

Sully und Hannah waren auf dem Heimweg.  
Hannah lag in Sully´s Arm und schlief fast, doch dann fragte sie kaum hörbar.  
„Papi?"

„Ja, mein Schatz?"

„Warum wohnt denn Mami nicht bei uns?"

„Hannah das ist nicht so einfach."

„Wieso? Mami wohnen doch immer mit Papis und den Kindern zusammen."

„Schatz. Michaela ist nicht..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie war schon eingeschlafen. Er war richtig erleichtert. So müsse er es ihr nicht erklären, aber irgendwann wir er da wahrscheinlich nicht drum rum kommen.

Auch Sully fand in dieser Nacht nur sehr wenig Schlaf. Immer zu musste er daran denken, wie sie sich geküsst hatten. Da hatte Abigails nachspionieren doch noch was gute. Was sehr gutes sogar. Er hoffte nur, dass sie genau so fühlte. Er schlief schließlich doch ein und wurde von Michaela in seinen Träumen heimgesucht. Sie standen wieder vor der Klinik und hatten sich geküsst und wollten nicht aufhören. Sie küssten sich Stundenlang und die ganze Nacht.


	6. Chapter 6: Der Banker

Am nächsten Morgen stand Michaela schon sehr früh auf, da sie auf die Postkutsche wartete. Es viel ihr schwer aufzustehen, da sie sehr wenig geschlafen hatte.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen, angezogen und etwas gefrühstückt hatte, ging sie nach draußen zu der Stelle an der die Postkutsche immer einfuhr. Sie sah gerade, wie sie einfuhr und lief darauf zu. Sie wartete bis alle ausgestiegen waren und sprach dann einen kleinen, fein gekleideten, älteren Mann an, da sie glaubte genau auf ihn zu warten.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, sind sie Mr. Bankroft?"

„Ja Ma´am, der bin ich. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Das hoffe ich sehr. Mein Name ist Dr. Michaela Quinn. Sie sind der Verantwortliche für den Verkauf der ehemaligen Pension hier drüben." Sie deutete auf die Pension.

Bankroft reagierte abweisend, seit er wusste dass sie Ärztin ist.

„Ja, deshalb bin ich hier."

„Ich würde hier gerne meine Klinik eröffnen."

„Das Gebäude kostet $2000. Haben sie so viel Geld?"

„Ich hatte auf einen Kredit bei ihrer Bank gehofft."

„Darüber spreche ich dann mit ihrem Mann."

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet."

„Das ist offensichtlich. Ein Mann würde ihnen ihre Flausen aus dem Kopf treiben und eigen, wo sie hingehören. Nach Hause, an den Herd."

Michaela war empört. „Was fällt ihnen ein?"

„In dem Fall ist unser Gespräch beendet."

In der Zwischenzeit vor der Pension:

Charlotte sah gerade Sully mit Hannah auf dem Arm vorbei laufen. Sie winkte ihm her.

„Guten Morgen Sully. Hättest du bitte einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

„Ja sicher. Worum geht es denn?"

„Lass uns rein gehen."

Sully nickte und die beiden gingen in die Pension.

„Darf ich dir einen Kaffee anbieten?"

„Nein, danke. Charlotte jetzt sag schon, was du auf dem Herzen hast. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein.

Charlotte seufzte noch einmal und fing dann an zu sprechen:

„Sully, du weißt ich liebe dich wie meinen eigenen Sohn und ich will dich nicht im Stich lassen."

„Ja das weiß ich und ich könnte mir keine bessere Ma wünschen."

„Sully ich weiß, du hast es nicht leicht so alleine mit Hannah, aber ich kann mich in Zukunft mit mir so oft um Hannah kümmern."

Charlotte war überrascht und wusste nicht was er darauf nun sagen sollte, also ließ er Charlotte fortfahren.

„Du weißt ich helfe dir gern und ich liebe Hannah, aber die Arbeit in der Pension machen mir schon genug Arbeit. Matthew ist mir schon eine große Hilfe, aber um Colleen und Brian muss ich mich noch sehr kümmern und dann noch Hannah. Das ist zu viel für mich, mich ständig um sie zu kümmern. Es tut mir leid."

„Charlotte, warum hast du mir das denn nicht schon früher gesagt?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht im Stich lassen, aber Dr. Mike hat mich davon überzeigt mit dir davon zu sprechen."

„Dr. Mike hat mit dir darüber gesprochen?"

Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Michaela kam rein.

„Was fällt dir ein, dich in Angelegenheiten einzumischen die dich nichts angehen?"

Michaela schaute ihn nur mit traurigen Augen an, lief an ihm vorbei und Treppen nach oben.

Sully schaute fragend zu Charlotte.

„Was war das denn jetzt?"

„Los geh ihr nach", drängte sie ihn.

Sully schaute zu Hannah auf seinem Arm.

„Geh schon . Ich kümmere mich schon um Hannah."

„Aber ich dachte..."

„Ich sagte nicht, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr um sie kümmere."

Sully danke ihr mit einem Kopfnicken, ging dann die Treppen nach oben und klopfte an Michaela ´s Tür.

Von drinnen kam ein schluchzendes: „Herein."

Sully trat ins Zimmer. Michaela saß auf dem Bett, ihren Rücken an das Kopfende gelehnt und ihre Beine hatte sie vor sich angewinkelt, die sie mit ihren Armen umgriff.

„Ich würde mich ja gerne entschuldigen, aber ich weiß nicht was ich dir getan habe." Ihre Stimme war leise und traurig.

Sully setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett

„Warum bist du dann ohne ein Wort verschwunden, wenn du nicht weißt worum es geht? Was hast du denn?"

„Es war einfach zu viel, als du mich so angefahren hast." 

„Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht. Als ich von Charlotte erfahren hab, dass du sie davon überzeugt hast mit mir über die momentane Situation zu sprechen, da ist bei mir einfach eine Sicherung durchgegangen. Ich fühlte, als ob du dich in etwas einmischt. Wir kennen uns ja schließlich noch nicht so lange."

„Das hat dich doch bisher auch nicht gestört. Ich weiß wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange, aber du hast mir ja schließlich auch schon Hannah anvertraut. Das tut man doch nur wenn man jemanden wirklich vertraut. Aber es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich in etwas eingemischt habe, dass mich nichts angeht."

Sully kam ihr näher.

„Das brauch es nicht. Es war richtig, dass du Charlotte dazu gebracht hast ehrlich zu sein. Sie hat wirklich genug zu tun und muss sich nicht auch noch für Hannah verantwortlich fühlen. Danke dir."

Sully wollte ihr zum Dank in dem Moment einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, als sie ihren Kopf dreht um ihn wieder anzuschauen und so trafen sich ihre Lippen. Sie erschraken beide, doch wagten es nicht sich zu entfernen. Im Gegenteil. Michaela umschlang ihre Arme um Sully ´s Hals und Sully legte seine Arme um Michaela ´s Taille, um sie näher zu ziehen. Sully massierte erst Michaela ´s Lippen und bat dann, etwas unsicher wie sie darauf reagieren würde, um Einlas in ihren Mund. Michaela gewährte es ihm mit Freude. Als sich ihre Zungen berührten, hatten sie das Gefühl gleich zu explodieren. Ihre Bewegungen waren zuerst langsam und vorsichtig wurden aber schnell immer fordernder. Sie drohten die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sie waren im Begriff genau das zu tun, was sie in ihren Träumen taten. Doch als Michaela spürte wie Sully mit seiner Hand von ihrer Taille nach oben fuhr und schließlich ihre Brust berührte stieß sie ihn erschrocken von ihm weg.

„Es... es tut mir leid", sagte Sully ganz außer Atem. Er stand auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der neben dem Balkon stand.

Es vergingen einige Momenten in denen keiner von beiden ein Wort sprachen. Doch als Sully die Stille nicht mehr aushielt versuchte er das Thema, wieder auf das Thema vor ihrem Kuss zu lenken.

„Ich muss mir Gedanken machen, was ich jetzt machen werde."

„Wegen was?" Michaela wusste nicht im geringsten, was er meinte. Ihre Gedanken waren nur bei ihrem Kuss und die Gefühle die sie dabei hegte.

„Wegen Hannah."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich kann auf sie aufpassen, wenn du keine Zeit hast."

„Das will ich dir aber nicht zumuten."

„Das ist keine Zumutung. Tatsache ist, ich mach es sehr gern. Ich mag Hannah."

„Sie mag dich auch." ´Und ich dich auch, wollte er am liebsten noch hinzufügen.

„Was ist mit deiner Arbeit. Du wirst sicher bald eine ganze Menge Patienten haben."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ohne eine Klinik dürfte es sehr schwer sein, zu praktizieren."

„Du hast doch gesagt, du willst in der alten Pension über der Straße deine eigene Klinik eröffnen. Wollte heute nicht dieser Banker kommen?"

„Ist er auch?"

„Dann was ist los? Hat es was damit zu tu warum ich dich vorhin so leicht aus der Fassung gebracht habe."

Michaela nickte.

„Er gehört wohl auch zu den Art Männern, die denken dass eine Frau an den Herd gehört."

„Was bedeutet das jetzt für dich?"

„Er will mir keinen Kredit geben, nur weil ich eine Frau bin. Ich kann wohl das mit der Klinik vergessen. Die wenigsten haben die Möglichkeit jedes mal zu Hütte raus zu kommen."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Nur weil dueine Frau bist?"

„Und Ärztin. Er hat sehr abweisend reagiert, als er erfuhr dass ich eine Frau bin, die als Ärztin arbeitet."

Sully dachte einen Moment nach.

„Ich glaub ich habe da eine Idee. Könntest du bitte für so ein bis zwei Stunden auf Hannah aufpassen? Sie ist unten bei Charlotte."

„Ja sicher. Was habst du denn vor?"

„Vertrau mir."

Sie schauten sich einen Moment tief in die Augen und Sully sah darin die Antwort. Es lag tiefes Vertrauen in ihren Augen. In Windeseile verließ er das Zimmer.

Michaela blieb verwirrt zurück. Sie strich sich mit ihren Finger über ihre Lippen. And die Stelle, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, Sully mit seinen Lippen gekostet hatte. Sie hatte noch immer seinen Geschmack auf ihren Lippen.

_Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Warum hat er sie geküsst? Diesmal war es nicht wegen Abigail. Empfindet er vielleicht das selbe, wie ich für ihn. War vielleicht der Kuss vor Abigail eigentlich keine Show für Abigail, sondern für Sie? Wollte er nur nicht zugeben, dass er sie küssen WOLLTE? Fast hätte ich es nicht mehr stoppen können. Was wäre dann nur passier? Dabei wollte ich es gar nicht stoppen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, als er mich berührt hat. Noch nie hat mich ein Mann mich so berühr. Außer David und das war ohne mein Einverständnis. Sully würde so etwas nie tun. Er hat sofort gestoppt, als ich ihn von mir gestoßen habe und mir genügend Freiraum danach gegeben. Es wär ein leichtes für ihn gewesen, mich rum zu kriegen. Ich wollte ich ja eigentlich gar nicht von mir stoßen. Ich wollte, dass er mich noch viel mehr berührt und ich wollte ihn berühren. Ich weiß es ist falsch, da wir nicht verheiratet sind. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er wirklich das selbe empfindet wie ich für ihn. Vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Wunschgedanke. Nein dann hätte er mich nicht geküsst. Oh man diese Lippen... und diese Hände, wie er mich berührt hat. Ich muss mich wieder in Griff bekommen. Was er wohl vorhat?_

_Oh ich muss mich um Hannah kümmern. Ich habe es ihm versprochen._

Michaela versuchte sich wieder in Griff zu bekommen und ging dann aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppen nach unten, um sich um Hannah zu kümmern.


End file.
